


You linger like a haunting refrain

by lovejoshuji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejoshuji/pseuds/lovejoshuji
Summary: One Saturday morning, Mingyu was on his way to get some coffee and decided to take the train. Little did he know that what he thought was just an ordinary day, would turn into something interesting.Or a story of how Mingyu scored a date at a train station.





	You linger like a haunting refrain

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: mentions of mental health issues, past traumatic experiences, denialism. Read at your own risk.

It was a saturday, no work, no deadlines, no phone calls from work. It's a rest day for Mingyu. He's been working his ass off for a week and he needed some time for himself. So he woke up early and decided to grab some coffee and he will decide what to do after that.

He usually doesn't commute because he has a car. But today he felt like taking the train. It's been so long since he's been in one. Luckily, it was a weekend so the station was not packed with people. He bought a ticket and went in to the platform.

He found a spot where strangely, only one man was standing on. So he decided to join him. He was waiting for the train when he noticed that the guy looked familiar. He brushed of the idea of asking the guy.

  
But the train was delayed and he was already itching to talk to him. So he did.  
  
"Excuse me, can I ask you something?"  
  
The guy faced him, smiling to him. God, he was so handsome.  
  
"You're already asking a question."  
  
Gyu smiled sheepishly and thought that the guy is playing with him.  
  
"Just kidding. Yeah, sure. What's your question?"  
  
"Have we ever met before? You just look really familiar."  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Did we go to the same college?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. By the way my name is Mingyu. Kim Mingyu."  
  
Mingyu extended his hand and the guy to took it.  
  
"I think you're somewhat familiar. I'm Wen Junhui."  
  
  
Mingyu still can't recall where exactly he saw Junhui but he was sure he knows him.  
  
  
"So Junhui--"  
  
"Just call me Jun."  
  
"So Jun, where are you going today?"  
  
"Actually I don't know. I just decided to take the train and see where it takes me. How about you?"  
  
"Same. But I'm planning to get a cup of coffee first. If it's not gonna cause any trouble in your schedule, would you like to join me?"  
  
"Let me just check my schedule." Jun said pretending to read on a planner. "You're lucky I don't have any activities for today. I'm all yours."  
  
Just then, they heard the train already approaching the station.  
  
"It's a date then?" Mingyu asked.  
  
"Sure." Jun answered, smiling at Gyu.

* * *

So they arrived at this nice coffee shop where Mingyu usually gets his coffee before going to work.

  
  
"So, what can I get you?" Mingyu asked Jun.  
  
"I'm not really a coffee guy. I'll just have a green tea latte."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
  
  
They decided to just chill in there for a while. Just talk about the stuff they like, and what they do. But mostly Mingyu gets to share because Jun's a bit filtered on the things about his life. Which is completely understandable. Mingyu is still a stranger to him.

  
  
"So yeah, we really did go to the same college. I wonder why we never really talked."  
  
"Maybe it's because you're too handsome. You were probably famous in college, Jun."  
  
"Then how come you don't know me?"  
  
"But I said you were familiar. And besides it was what? 4 yrs ago?"  
  
"Yeah, fair enough."

  
They continued talking for a while. Finally Jun got to loosen up a little bit. He started sharing stories about college,and the two found out that they have some mutual friends.

  
  
"What a small world. You know I used to date Seokmin." Jun remembered upon hearing Gyu's friends with him.  
  
"What? You dated him? How come I didn't know about that?"  
  
"Well it was just like a month. Nothing serious. We decided to end it because we're too busy to see each other that time."  
  
"Good thing you broke up though."  


"Why?"

"Cause I wouldn't be on a date with you if you're still together, right?"

Jun laughed at how silly that was.

"You know what Gyu? You're a funny guy."

"Well, thanks. I guess."

* * *

After finishing their drinks, Mingyu invited Jun to get some lunch. So Mingyu took him to his favorite restaurant.

  
  
"Wow, this place is really nice. I'm totally impressed."  
  
"Yeah, now I wouldn't want to disappoint my date, would I?"  
  
"You're so cute." Jun said and jovially ruffled Gyu's hair.

"And so are you."

They had more of the sharing of stories during lunch. And it felt like they didn't just met this morning. They were now so comfortable with each other that it felt like they've known each other for a long time. And it's really nice for Mingyu because he hadn't been like this with someone for years.

And it's been really tough for him the past couple of months. He's been going through a hard time. It's been really weird actually. Some people told him he should seek help.

But he was trying to convince himself that he was okay.

Having Jun around, even when he just met him today, was actually really good. He got to take his mind off things.

Mingyu and Jun had a great day. They spent the afternoon at an amusement park. They enjoyed the rides, they laughed a lot and by the end of the day, Gyu was pretty sure they're going to see each other again.

Mingyu insisted to accompany Jun back to his home. But Jun refused.

"You've already done so much for me today."

"And you also did, for me. I haven't had this much fun for a long time. Thank you, Jun."

"Don't mention it."

"So, Jun. Can we see each other again?"

"I'd like that. I'll just call you."

Mingyu gave Jun his number.

Jun gave Mingyu a kiss on the check before parting ways. And Mingyu felt like he was melting on the spot. He just watched Jun walk away until he's no longer in sight.

* * *

So Mingyu went home with a big smile on his face. He even told his bestfriend Minghao that he went on a date today.

"So how was your date?"

"It was really fun. We clicked instantly. And I'm really positive that I'll get a 2nd date."

"Did you get his number?"

"No, but he asked for mine. So I gave him."

"And he didn't gave his?"

"Ahmmm. No."

"You just got ghosted, dumbass."

"How'd you know?"

"That's how ghosting works."

"I'm sure he'll call."

"Well, goodluck with that."

And it's true. Days passed and he hasn't got a call or even a message from Jun.

* * *

Mingyu can't stop thinking about Jun, so he searched for his facebook acc. He found it immediately because they have a few mutual friends.

The account was private but there was a telephone number on his info.

So he tried to call the number. And it was working.

A few second later, someone finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" It was a voice of an old woman.

"Hi, ahmm. I would like to ask if is this Wen Junhui's home number?"

"Oh, yes. Why?"

"Is he there Ma'am? I'd like to speak with him if it's okay."

There was a silence, and Mingyu thought the line was cut off.

"Uhmmm, hello?"

"Oh sorry I was just a bit shocked. But didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Junhui passed away 3 yrs ago."

"I'm sorry. I think I didn't hear you clearly."

"Junhui's already dead for 3 yrs."

There was it again. Silence. Mingyu felt the hairs on his arms rose as he heard that.

"But that can't be true. I met him 4 days ago. We had a date. I talked to him. He was alive."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You may have mistaken him for another person."

"No, I am sure it was him."

"I'm sorry I have to end this call now. Goodbye."

The phone call ended and again, silence.

* * *

After a few hours, Mingyu went to Minghao's apartment.

"So did he call you yet?"

"He didn't"

"See? I told."

"He can't call me because he's already dead." Doing an air quotation on the word dead.

"Sorry, what?"

"The woman said Jun has been dead for 3 yrs."

"Wait, Jun?"

"Wen Junhui was his name. He went to the same college with us."

"No shit. Wen Junhui?"

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah. And I know he's already dead. He died in an accident. And I'm surprised you didn't know because you were in there too."

"Holy shit. That's why he looked so familiar when I saw him"

"But Gyu, he was not really there. He's dead. Remember?"

"But it felt real, Hao. I talked to him. I touched him."

"Gyu you were there when the accident happened. You almost lost your life too. It's just unfortunate Jun didn't make it."

"No, he's not dead. He's alive! He was with me! He's alive!"

Mingyu is now sobbing. Minghao hugged him to calm him down. He knew Mingyu has been going through something lately. He's always told him to get help.

"Mingyu, listen to me. I know you don't wanna do this but we have to get you checked. I'm worried of you. Please?"

"Okay."

* * *

The day before the appointment, Minghao went to the places Mingyu mentioned on his "date" with Jun.

He first went to the coffee shop and asked the staffs if they can still remember their customers that day.

As it was already days ago and they have lots of customers, they couldn't recall. But the manager offered to look at the cctv to check.

"I just wanna know of this guy was with someone when he came here." He showed a picture of Mingyu.

It took a few minutes to confirm.

"He was alone when he went here. But it's strange because he ordered 2 drinks. And he drank both."

Minghao thanked the manager and left.

The same thing was said to him when he went to the restaurant. Mingyu did ordered for two but just consumed everything on his own.

"It was a little odd because he told us it was a table for two. We thought he was just waiting for his date. But he ate alone," said the waiter.

* * *

After screenings and evaluations, Mingyu was diagnosed of Schizophrenia. Mingyu seeing Jun and believing he was with him that day was a product of his hallucination. Some emotional and stressful life events triggered this psychotic episode.

But after being told that it was just a hallucination, Mingyu can still feel that it was real, that Jun was there. That Jun is out there somewhere.

And he will always wait for Jun to come around.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
